Ensoñación
by Kiritsuki
Summary: Es el ova de Esperanza de vida,en donde obito se pregunta varias preguntas y porque esta en akatsuki,siguiendo siendo compañero de deidara


Extra de mi primer serie fanfic, pero no tiene nada que ver con el primero, es un fin ova también se considera fanfic, gracias por ver mi serie que ha tenido visitas de más y a las dos únicas comentaristas que tuve, como la serie, emboca las dos caras de tobi y la realidad de ensueño que creo pero sin rin, en su propia mente cuando estaba dormido

Propiedad de masashi kishimoto yo solo los tome prestado

!GRACIAS POR LEER MI SERIE¡ y...¡COMENTEN!

* * *

-OVA-

Despertó y supo en donde estaba, sé levanto-¿otra vez aquí…?-miro su manga-y aún estoy en akatsuki,… preparando el tsukiyomi mugen- respiro por la nariz-¿es un sueño?- respiro por la nariz otra vez_- y yo que amo a rin y ni siquiera la veo e mis sueños ni a madara…solo a él. Raro ¿no? será que ese chico es algún tipo de virus-se acostó de nuevo-¿un virus humano…? el primero en su especie, (aunque si soñase con rin, ella tendría la misma edad, es una chica. pero contando la edad él también es un chico, así que es raro que no sueñe con ella ya que ella es una chica, ¿acaso pienso más en el que rin? Tendría sentido pero, es bastante absurdo en esto_-avanzo alguien en la puerta

-(apuesto que es el)-espero a que el apareciera-(será que él tiene algo que rin no tiene, umh, cosa rara)-pisadas-(será que ya me estoy volviendo loco)-avanzo en la puerta y entro-(o será que este personaje solo piensa en él, tal vez nunca lo sabré…)-umh…

-te llama el líder

-¿para qué?

-no lo sé, él te lo dirá

De holograma

-a ver… que quiere-dijo con los brazos cruzados-¡porque estoy de mal humor…!-su compañero se dio cuenta

-bueno, estamos carentes de dinero

-y hidan y kakuzu

-¿¡como es posible que se te perdiera un muerto!?

-es que alguien me robo el cuerpo

-si alguien vende el cuerpo, voy a utilizar tu cuerpo aunque esté vivo si no lo recuperamos

-bien, vámonos, adiós-se fueron-parece que ya se ocuparon de eso…

-sí, bueno no es nada, vete

En la montaña-tobi respiro por la nariz otra vez-y ese humor

-no es nada…, tengo un gran sueño…

-...bien, que se le va hacer, no le puedes hacer …-lo dejo solo, antes de que el rubio se diera cuenta él estaba en el agua ya que las rocas eran demasiado duras-eeh, realmente tenías sueño

-¿Qué quieres?

-¿puedo utilizarte como balsa?

-ya que…-lo utilizo para navegar-flotas bien… ¿me pregunto cómo lo haces?

-es cosa de masa y equilibro, es cosa de la física-deidara no le dijo nada-¿y que te pasa? ¿No dormiste bien?

-puede ser…-se durmió-(que bueno que no puedes verme ahora…porque si me vieras. No me reconocerías aun cuando te lo dijera al igual que rin. Hice esto por rin.-Le hablo a deidara e un mundo blanco

-yo amo a rin…

No dijo nada, era obvio que no dijera nada, él no sabe nada de mí. Tu vida fue inútil desde el principio pero… más útil que la actitud de sasuke sabes… si hubiera sabido que me traicionaría antes lo hubiera matado cuando tenía la oportunidad así ya no tendría problemas, he sido traicionado y utilizado. Debí haber valorado mejor a los demás al menos…no tendría estos problemas…que mala suerte

Despertó y boto agua

-es mejor verlo vivo que muerto...-se levantó y camino, vio al rubio buscando arcilla-(_que remedio…)_-lo siguió pero luego lo perdió de vista-¡SENPAI! ¿¡DONDE ESTAS!? ¿NO TE VEO?-lo busco pero nada-(buscando a un niño que problema teniendo esa edad)-pasando muchas veces por el mismo lugar lo vio-ah…no te pierdas así-lo estaba viendo sin que su compañero diga nada-estás enamorado de ese trozo de arcilla de nuevo

-¡eso no te importa!

-no está mal enamorarse de algo alguna vez

-¿y qué sabes del amor?-lo hiso pensar-…pues muy poco, en realidad hasta creo que es ridículo

-apuesto que ella le gustaba alguien mas

-… ¿¡cómo lo sabes!?

-no sé, nunca entendí a las mujeres-entonces tomo la arcilla e hizo algo con ella como una esfera-por cierto, senpai

-¿qué quieres?

-usted me quiere

-¡NI MUERTO!

-solo decía, es que usted no ha tenido a alguien a quien le gustara por una razón rara y aparente

-¿¡para que!? Para que te rompa el corazón como un huevo duro

-… (No sé, pero ya me dio hambre)-deidara se levantó y le explico las cosas que debía hacer pero no pudo por la edad u otra cosa-no he bebido

-eso no es grave

-nunca me he fijado en una chica

-eso llegara en cualquier momento, ¿en la infancia?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡una chica que ha estado contigo de pequeña! ¿Tienes una?

-si pero era una hermana, ¿en dónde me quede? Ah, sí, no le hecho nada a nadie

-eso es absurdo, si le has hecho-pero antes de que terminara, le apareció la cara de deidara amargado-tobi…-Con miedo y temblando-¡SI-SI NO QUIERES NO!

-y he hecho todo eso desde entonces

- me pregunto cómo te hubiese llamado…~~ ¡Onni-chan!~~

-en realidad ella me llama nii~ nada mas

-pues tenías una infancia muy dura

-además ya se te fue el malestar, ah, por cierto sirves bien como balsa

-eh…ah, si…ya sabes que cuando no duermes bien te pones gruñón-dijo sin mucho remedio-y has tenido una historia con las mujeres o que-pregunto su senpai-bueno…veras, mi historia es complicada, en realidad…muy, muy complicada

-que enredó

-Ni siquiera quiero pensar en eso… (Ya hablamos como personas normales…)

-bueno…nos vamos-estaba recogiendo la arcilla que recién saco- solo espera sacar esto-tobi lo veía con mucho descanso-eres un caso-mientras observaba vio como las manos del otro se ensuciaran, normal para algo que está en tierra dentro de un precipicio-(¿Qué estabas haciendo, sensei?...yo…rin, ¿¡Qué clase de amigo eras tú!?)-ya puedes apresurarte, me está dando calambres de estar parado aquí

-ya va, estoy terminando-el enmascarado lo vigilaba mientras que terminara-(me pregunto cómo sasori pudo aguantar a este incluso tuvo sus límites)

-ya termine

-ya era hora-se fueron y se quedaron en un templo que misteriosamente encuentra y tobi encontró te por casualidad y se quedó en las escaleras mientras que su compañero estaba viendo el lugar-_rin, rin, rin ya son las 6, rin, rin, rin. Mi quería rin, ya voy para allá, ella me está esperando en el mural ,pero…ella, esta…al otro lado…estoy solo…porque…ella está al otro lado…que miserable…-_guardo silencio y dejo de cantar esa canción triste y patética-esta canción me va enfermar(deja de sentirse tan negativo, eres un bruto deberías estar feliz ¿no?)-después había una rata colgando se asustó, una broma de su compañero-te asuste

-ah…, tu… ¡eres un grosero!

-no te gustan las ratas, esta será nuestra nueva compañera-la lazo y tobi la atrapo-y porque, senpai

-¿porque solo estamos tú y yo y no te soporto? Además seria nuestro suministro de comida si no encontramos más comida

-pero, ¡senpaaii! Es tan bonita

-te estas acostumbrando ¿verdad?, bueno será nuestra mascota

-la llamare shiroi

-no es muy…obvio el nombre

-no importa, además es muy linda

-si-el ratón se quedó en una jaula tratando de escapar pero no puede, así que solo se quedó ahí-puede que tenga hambre

-pues aliméntalo

-con queso

-no con una zanahoria

-estoy confundido no son alérgicos

-¡ES OBVIO QUE ES!

-si queso lo sé, no soy tan tonto-su compañero no dijo nada ya que estaba muy molesto-senpai, senpai-al parecer se fue solo para alejarse un momento de él, le dio el queso al ratón y lo observo por un momento

-(ahora tengo que cuidar de él. Como su padre)-su compañero regreso-ya terminaste

-por cierto me puedes contar sobre tus padres no me los has señalado

-…mis padres

-¿pues quién te pario?

-umh…umh…no los recuerdo

-eh…eso es imposible como no puedes recordarlos hasta yo los recuerdos, será que-

-es muy complicado-después vio al ratón blanco comiendo el queso y cambio de tema-a ya está comiendo, se ve tan lindo ¿Cómo lo encontraste?

-escuché un sonido y estaba atrapado en una ratonera

-que mal… ¿lo bañamos?-lo mira extraño minutos después la rata estaba lavada cubierta por un baño-estamos locos, senpai

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-tenemos una rata como mascota

-es más fácil cuidarla que otros animales

-no creo que exista alguien más loco como nosotros

-los artista sufren por su arte

- …pero eso no quiere decir que eres un masoquista

-¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UN MASOQUISTA, SIEMPRE QUIERES QUE TE VUELA POR LOS AIRES!

-bueno…el cielo es muy bonito, eso es lo único positivo-sonrió dentro de su máscara, aun cuando solo tiene un artista efímero y una rata, soy…feliz, si nada, poco, si nada más, miro hacia atrás-soy tonto…

-ah, ¡al fin te diste cuenta!

-deje el agua abierta-deidara fue a cerrar el grifo dejado a tobi con sus pensamientos-(me pregunto, quien es en realidad óbito uchiha, rin sé que te amo, se que has hecho lo posible para que yo y kakashi nos llevamos bien pero…porque te suicidaste, querías…¿seguirme al otro lado?…no lo sé)-su senpai volvió a sentarse otra vez-(no sé porque aún estoy soñando, tal vez solo sea una plasmación de mi propio cuerpo…)-cambio de tema y hablo sobre su vida y las cosas que cambiaron-(soy irracional…, para que camine tanto solo para rendirme…para ser utilizado al final mientras yo manipula a los demás, umhh…que vida, si hubiera sabido que a esto llegaría no sería mejor morir como el enmascarado y no como el bastardo que dio su vida por rin una vida que esta desperdiciada, además-recordó las últimas palabras de su senpai-¿no que él se preocupaba más por mí que rin y madara?. Madara…solo me quería para dar rienda suelta a sus planes. Y rin, nos quería a kakashi y a mí al parecer ella estaba muy triste si tenía intenciones de suicidarse y que quería esos tipos, ¿no lo sé?...nadie puede detenerme, eso es lógico…no tengo dueño, solo estoy utilizado, entonces ¿por qué…?-miro a deidara mirando una de sus obras de "arte" en su mano izquierda-(dime…senpai, será…que-se mostró una imagen instantánea donde lo veía aun después de muerto-algún día… nos volveremos a ver…no se sabe…, tal vez… te presente a rin algún día…

_Quien sabe…_

Despertó.

Soy Kiritsuki y susagishi en fanfic que es compartido. Es que ahora tendrá también tengo un blog con mis fanfic y otras cosas llamada baúl de las palabras (por ahora), gracias por leer mi fanfic, si les gustan hagan un comentario, adiós que regresare pronto.


End file.
